icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2018-19 NOJHL Season
This is the '''2018-19 Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League season. '''This is the league's 49th season overall dating back to the founding of the NOHA Junior B Hockey League in 1970, and the league's 41st season under this name. Each team will play 56 games with 27 at home, 27 on the road and two games being held at the Gerry McCrory Countryside Sports Complex in Sudbury, Ontario for the 3rd Annual NOJHL Showcase October 9-10, 2018. It is the league's turn in the rotation to host the Dudley Hewitt Cup. The Cochrane Crunch were announced as the host team on March 1, 2018. The event being held at the Tim Horton Events Center in Cochrane.https://nojhl.com/cochrane-awarded-2019-dudley-hewitt-cup League Changes *The league has adopted the NHL overtime format with five minutes of three on three sudden death overtime followed by a three round shoot out with extra rounds as needed to break the tie. *The league will be adding two high definition cameras in each arena to provide teams with better video analysis for the team and increase supervision of the officials and player safety. *The league will expand its Concussion Management Program and will continue to work with the Canadian Mental Health Association to help anyone involved with the league access to help in dealing with mental health issues.http://nojhl.com/nojhl-announces-2018-19-regular-season-schedule Membership changes *None Division Alignment |} Standings Eastern Division Western Division Copeland Cup-McNamara Trophy Playoffs Format The top five teams in each division qualify for the playoffs. The fourth place team plays the fifth place team in a best of three series. The series winner becomes the fourth seed and plays the first place team in the division semifinals and the second place team plays the third place team in best of seven series. The semifinal winners meet in the best of seven division championship series. The division champions meet in the best of seven Copeland Cup-McNamara Trophy final. The playoff champion (or the runners-up if the Cochrane Crunch win the Copeland Cup-NcNamara Trophy Playoffs) will advance to the 2019 Dudley Hewitt Cup being held at the Tim Horton Events Centre in Cochrane, Ontario, hosted by the Cochrane Crunch of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League. The winner of that tournament will advance to the 2020 National Junior A Championship being held at the Centennial Regional Arena in Brooks, Alberta hosted by the Brooks Bandits of the Alberta Junior Hockey League. East Preliminary Round *Timmins Rock defeated Cochrane Crunch 2 games to none West Preliminary Round *Blind River Beavers defeated Elliot Lake Wildcats 2 games to none East Semifinals *Hearst Lumberjacks defeated Timmins Rock 4 games to 3 *Powassan Voodoos defeated Kirkland Lake Gold Miners 4 games to 2 West Semifinals *Soo Thunderbirds defeated Blind River Beavers 4 games to 2 *Rayside-Balfour Canadians defeated Soo Eagles 4 games to 2 East Final *Hearst Lumberjacks defeated Powassan Voodoos 4 games to none West Final *Soo Thunderbirds defeated Rayside-Balfour Canadians 4 games to 2 Copeland Cup-McNamara Trophy Final *Hearst Lumberjacks defeated Soo Thunderbirds 4 games to 3 References Category:Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League Category:2019 in hockey